Don't Give Up
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Cuando sucedió, fue como si todas las estrellas explotaran, o tal vez los planetas habían volado fuera de órbita. Esto estaba ocurriendo, realmente estaba pasando ahora - fue más genial que en sus más salvajes sueños, que en sus deseos más profundos. Pero nadie sabía quién había estado detrás de esto durante tanto tiempo... Traducción.


**Don't Give Up**

Los personajes pertenecer a JK Rowling y la trama a **bravenclawesome **(antiguamente cloverlover), que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias :)

* * *

Ella corrió a la sala común de Gryffindor, completa y absolutamente mortificada. Era San Valentín, y Ginny Weasley acababa de ver la reacción de Harry Potter a su Valentín. Su cara de roja brillaba con vergüenza. Ella pensó que, al menos, él se pudo haber detenido y apreciado el trabajo duro que ella puso en la escritura del poema que le escribió - después de todo, ella había hecho una buena analogía de sus ojos y su cabello - pero él había escapado. Después, el Cupido lo había detenido y leyó el mensaje frente a todos los demás, por lo que difícilmente alguien querría encontrarse en esta situación. Sin embargo, ella estaba molesta.

Hermione levantó la vista y al instante supo que algo andaba mal. Ginny nunca escondía su cara así; normalmente entraba en la habitación con un aire altivo y la cabeza bien alta. "Gin", llamó, en voz baja, con compasión, "Gin, ¿qué pasa?"

"No le gusto mi Valentín," murmuró Ginny, tirándose a los brazos de Hermione, "No quiero hablar sobre ello, fue vergonzoso. Fue una idea estúpida, ¿por qué me hiciste hacerlo Hermione?"

Hermione comenzó; no esperaba esa reacción de ella. "Bueno, yo pensé que iba a apreciarlo", empezó a decir, pero Ginny dejó escapar un gemido y dijo:

"Eso es lo que pensé también, ¡hasta que se escapó!"

Hermione esperó pacientemente a que Ginny se calmarse y dejara de tener hipo antes de hablar de nuevo. No lloraba usualmente, pero cuando lo hacía, era difícil calmarla. Hermione no podía dar muchos consejos sobre relaciones, pero ella sabía lo suficiente para no ser demasiado desesperada cuando se trataba de chicos. No es que Ginny estaba siendo desesperada, pero incluso Hermione pensaba que ella exageraba un poco cuando Harry estaba en la habitación. Es obvio que no era intencional, ya que Ginny no era ese tipo de chica. Ella meditó esto por un tiempo, y poco a poco, una idea se formó en su mente.

Después de unos minutos, Ginny estaba llorando todavía, pero el hipo había disminuido, ahora estaba lo suficientemente callada como para escuchar. Vacilante, Hermione comenzó a decirle su idea a Ginny.

"Tal vez deberías renunciar a él por un tiempo," comenzó. Ginny le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, y Hermione rápidamente continuó antes de que pudiera negarse. "Te he visto alrededor de él antes, Gin - te conviertes en una idiota cada vez que lo ves, y no lo niego," dijo con severidad, cuando Ginny quería protestar "simplemente no eres tú misma cuando estás con él, y creo que eso es un desperdicio, Gin, porque él no ve a la _verdadera_ tú."

"No quería actuar así a propósito," dijo Ginny, sonando un poco avergonzada. "Solo sentía que quería impresionarlo… todo el tiempo."

"No tienes que esforzarse tanto," Hermione dijo. "Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, lo sé. Tal vez puedas dejar de pensar en él un poco, y cuando seas mayor, salir con otros chicos y ver cómo se siente. Mientras tanto, sólo tratar de relajarte alrededor de Harry, ¿no?" Ginny soltó un gruñido mientras se limpiaba una lágrima. "Tal vez te notará si eres un poco más... bueno, tú. Sólo trata, Ginevra. No te hará daño."

"No me digas así," dijo Ginny automáticamente, pero Hermione pudo ver como sonreía.

"Puede que tengas razón," dijo Ginny después de unos momentos y un audible suspiro. "Me siento tan extraña cada vez que lo veo - es como si en mi interior algo se trabara y no tengo la habilidad de hablar o pensar adecuadamente." Ella levantó la vista hacia ella, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Debo seguir adelante, ¿no es cierto?"

"No te estoy obligando a hacer nada," dijo Hermione, "solo te estoy dando una sugerencia."

"Gracias Hermione. Te debo una."

"No tienes que hacerlo, pero sería lindo."

* * *

Cuando sucedió, fue como si todas las estrellas explotaran, o tal vez los planetas habían volado fuera de órbita. Esto estaba ocurriendo, realmente estaba pasando ahora - fue más allá que en sus más salvajes sueños, que en sus deseos más profundos. Harry Potter la estaba besando. Después de todos los niños por los que había pasado - Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, o cualquier otro que trató de tener una oportunidad, el chico con el que siempre había soñado finalmente se había fijado en ella. Ginny nunca se había sentido más feliz, segura en los brazos de Harry, mientras ella le devolvía el beso, las manos de él estaban envueltas alrededor de su largo cabello rojo.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron el uno al otro durante un buen rato. Harry se volvió a mirar a Ron, pero estaba mirando a Hermione. Ambos le dieron sonrisas alentadoras, y la mirada de Hermione era de triunfo, de comprensión, sus ojos le decían a Ginny _te lo dije_. Harry le sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia el agujero del retrato. Salió sin una mirada hacia atrás, pero sólo una cosa se registró en su mente.

_Gracias Hermione._

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL: **

**La ayuda de Hrmione ha sido constantemente mencionada a lo largo de la serie – aparte de la tarea y todo eso, ha sido una buena ayuda para Ginny.  
****¿Quieren más Harry/Ginny? Lean **_**Home Is In Your Eyes**_**.**

* * *

Bueno, aquí está este Nuevo fic. Me gustó mucho, a pesar de que esta pareja no es mi favorita.

En la nota de la autora original, menciona un fic llamado _Home Is In Your Eyes_, ya que tengo el permiso de la autora de traducir todos sus fics, ese estará pronto disponible (si no es que ya lo está) para quien quiera leerlo.

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


End file.
